The Bringers of Doom
Why hello, fellow dragons and Scavengers. This is Carthage the SeaWing, also known as Green Carthage. This is my first ever fanfiction, Bringers of Doom. I really hope you will enjoy this story. I will make pages on the (major)characters. (Can someone please draw them for me? Just a request.) . I'd also like to light this story up with some brilliant backgrounds and coding (:p). Anyone can apply in the comments for the coding and drawing. Your part in this will not go unnoticed. Sit back and get your popcorn! (This is a WIP) Note: This fanfiction includes Canon places and characters. Prologue "Where are those dragons?" '' Heron stood at the peak of Jade Mountain. ''Those assassins really know how to hide. Heron checked every place possible at Jade Mountain. He even went inside the Jade Mountain Academy to check if they were possibly hiding in the classrooms. He didn't see anyone except for the students. He noticed they grew quiet with his arrival. Some even bowed in respect, as he was a member of The Talons of Peace. Heron didn't think this was quite a big deal. He knew most dragons in Pyrrhia were not fond of the Talons of Peace. He was fine with it. The Talons had sent the MudWing out to find Members of a dangerous group of Assassin NightWings. They were known as The Bringers of Doom. They had escaped from the Rainforest, angry they weren't even led by a member of their own tribe. Queen Glory led two tribes, The RainWings, and The NightWings. The Bringers of Doom weren't happy about this fact. They took out their anger on all of Pyrrhia. They attacked and murdered dragons regardless of their tribe, and destroyed scavenger dens and many important structures. The Talons of Peace had to stop them. Heron sighed out loud and said, "5 black dragons in a mountain should be easy to find." Heron started down the mountain. He was ready to give up. He was trying to go down the mountain in one last attempt to find out least 1 NightWing assassin. He heard something land beside him. Heron didn't turn around. He just assumed it was some prey, and he certainly wasn't hungry. So he left it alone. Little did he know, that this would turn out to be a fatal mistake. Chapter 1 An accident happened at the Jade Mountain Academy that day. It was a normal day in the in the Art Cave. Sunny was teaching the dragonets basic pottery. Peak was standing behind his clay vase, or at least something that looked it. Peak couldn't care less about his vase. He found Art Class pretty uninteresting, as he did most of his other classes. He preferred sleeping and flying around the mountain in his free time. For now, he was stuck here. What happened that day couldn't have made the SkyWing's opinion any higher about Art Class. In Fact, it probably made it worse. First of all, Peak carelessly knocked over his vase off the table. Part of it chipped off. "Peak, be careful!" Sunny told him. "Sorry." Brainfreeze smirked at him. Peak narrowed his eyes angrily. Peak and the IceWing have never really gotten along. Actually, they detested each other. They didn't share any common interests. Peak and Brainfreeze were always looking for ways to make each other look bad.Right now, Peak was in no position to do that. School had only started 4 Days earlier, and that was enough to start a huge rivalry. "Stop showing off your cocky personalty," Peak growled. Brainfreeze snorted. "I'd rather be cocky than be you." he said. Then he shoved Peak over. Peak, unsuspecting this, tripped over the vase, and crashed into Summer, another student. Peak was already upset that he had been shoved into someone, but Summer was a RainWing. Summer stumbled, and gave a surprised yelp. It was unintentional, but the venom come out. It hit a SandWing. He screamed in pain. Everyone stopped and looked at the SandWing in terror. They started panicking and yelling. "HE'S GONNA DIE!" "HELP, HELP!" "I NEVER SHOULD HAVE CAME HERE!" Sunny restored order by saying, "Relax! I'll get Clay." The room quieted down, but the SandWing was still screaming in pain. Peak craned his head to look at the SandWing. The venom was creeping up his spine, It was bound to reach, his head. The SandWing was struggling to stay clam. Peak came over to say some reassuring words. "Look out!" Peak was confused about this. Suddenly, Brainfreeze leaped on top of him. Soon, Peak was on his back. "What are you doing?" Peak gasped. "I'm getting rid of one of Pyrrhia's idiots." Brainfreeze raised his talons, ready to slice Peak's throat up. This is it, ''Peak thought. ''I'm going to get killed by my worst enemy. ''Then, Brainfreeze gave a yelp. A SeaWing grabbed his tail and flung him against the wall. Brainfreeze was knocked out cold. At that moment, Clay, and the rest of the teachers entered. "What's going on?" Clay asked. Peak pointed to the whimpering SandWing. "Some venom accidentally got on him." he said. "He'll be treated." A SeaWing said. From what Peak knew, her name was Tsunami. "And him?" A NightWing pointed at an unconscious Brainfreeze. The SeaWing who knocked him out spoke up. "Oh, you know, he fainted." "Fainted?" The NightWing frowned. "I know Brainfreeze. He's not one to faint in horror, or terror, or... whatever." Peak was concerned. ''Was the SeaWing going to get punished? '' She shrugged. "There's a first time for everything." Tsunami bought the lie. "Come on Starflight, let's take those two to the Healing Center," The Adult Dragons walked out of the room. Peak nervously turned to face the SeaWing and cleared his throat. "Um, thanks for saving me from him." he said. "No problem. That dragon is sure one big of a jerk." she replied. Peak grinned. Suddenly, a though come across his mind. "Hey," he said. "What's your name?" "My name?" the SeaWing said. "Yeah." After a few moments, she said, "The name's Atlantis." Chapter 2 "Atlantis?" Peak asked. She nodded. "So, why did you save me?" he asked. "SeaWings and SkyWings are supposed to be enemies." Atlantis gave him a ''you're serious? look. "The war is over remember?" "Yeah, but we destroyed your Summer Palace. You should be mad at us." 'Water under the bridge," Atlantis said dismissively. "It wasn't your fault. Besides, what's the point of this school?" Peak scratched his head. "To Learn?' "About what?" Peak stayed silent. "The whole point of this school is to connect with other tribes and find out more about them. Plus, Brainfreeze was going to kill you, right?" By now, it was just the 2 of them in the cave. "Yeah," Peak said. "If you hadn't interfered, I'd be dead." "Exactly." Atlantis pointed out. She paused. "What do you like to do in your spare time?" "Me? I like flying. You?" "I like to swim in that Underground lake." "Wait," Peak said. "There's an underground lake?" "Yeah, I go there all the time." "Okay, I'll go with you." "Really?" Atlantis asked, confused. "I thought you didn't like getting wet." Peak shrugged. "I don't have anything else to do." he said. "Okay, then." Peak followed Atlantis down a series of caves. After a few minutes, they arrived. Peak has never seen anything like the lake. All around the lake was grey and black rocks. If the lake hadn't been there, the whole place would have had a dull and gloomy atmosphere. The lake had light blue, crystal clear water, and lit up the atmosphere in such a way, Peak was overwhelmed by it. "Wahoo!" Atlantis dived into the lake. She did a barrel roll, and followed it up with backflip. Although, it wasn't really a backflip since she was underwater. Nevertheless, Peak still felt like clapping. Atlantis surfaced and said, "Come on, Peak! You're missing out!" Peak hesitated. Then, he took a daring leap into the lake. When Peak hit the water, he discovered it was cold. Really cold. He shivered. The moment he saw Atlantis, he asked, "How can you swim in this freezing water?" "Freezing?" she remarked. "It's Warm." "Not it's not." Peak shivered. "Well, get underwater. The air blowing on your wet scales makes it worse." Peak did. She's right, ''He thought. ''It does make it better. Peak and Atlantis stayed in the lake for what seemed for ages. They swam, played all sorts of games, (such as seeing how long Peak could hold his breath), and did many more. While he was swimming, Peak realized something. When he got closer to Atlantis, it was as if everything suddenly got warmer. He had very pleasant feelings when he was with her. He was thinking about this when their snouts collided underwater. They resurfaced immediately. "Oh!" Atlantis said. "Are you okay?" "Yes," Peak said. "You?" "Yes." "Hey, wanna take a walk? I'm all tired from all this swimming." "Really?" Atlantis asked. But she agreed. They hurried to the entrance to walk around Jade Mountain together. There was only 5 Minutes of free time left. Soon the saw the entrance. Peak took a breath of fresh air. Then he spotted something brown. "Hey," he tugged Atlantis' shoulder. "You see that?" Peak pointed to the brown shape. "Yes, why?" "Let's go check it out." "Are you sure?" Atlantis asked. But Peak had already started down the mountain. He came closer to the brown shape. Then, he realized it was the same Talons of Peace MudWing that had came to school earlier. Peak remembered that his name was Heron. Then, Peak nearly had a heart attack. "What's wrong?" he heard Atlantis ask. N''o,Peak thought. ''This can't be true. Heron was dead. Chapter 3 Atlantis gasped. "Is in't that..." "Yes, it is." Peak replied grimly. "How, how did he die?" Atlantis asked with a scared look on her face. But they both knew. Heron had been murdered. There were 3 massive scratch marks on the back of his neck. There was a huge pool of blood surrounding Heron's body. Meanwhile, Peak and Atlantis were gaping in shock. Peak suddenly exclaimed, "We have to tell someone!" Obviously, Atlantis did not object but she said, "But who should tell?" Peak froze. He didn't think about that. "Starflight." "Hmmm... No. I don't think he'll know what to do." "So then let's get the first dragonet we see." "Except for Starflight." "Of Course." Peak and Atlantis ran inside the Academy. They ran with all their strength. They couldn't just leave Heron's body outside the school. It might traumatize some of the younger students. Peak was thinking about this when he nearly crashed into Clay. "Woah there, Dragonets!" he cried. "What's the rush?" Peak and Atlantis panted. ''Maybe running to get someone as fast as we could wasn't a very good idea,''Peak thought. "The Talons of Peace guy..." Peak stopped to take a breather. Atlantis decided to finish it for him. "He's.... Dead." Clay gave them a very stern look. "Peak, Atlantis, stop joking around. This is serious!" "We're not joking!" Atlantis exclaimed. "This is real! I can you show you his body!" Clay reluctantly agreed and followed them to the entrance. They came to Heron's body. "See?" Peak said, his voice trembling. Clay stood there in shock. After a while, he said, "We can't let the one-year olds see this. Follow me." Peak and Atlantis followed Clay into the building. "TSUNAMI!" Clay called. The blue SeaWing poked her head out of her cave. "What?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)